


Piano

by meltingrings



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingrings/pseuds/meltingrings
Summary: Haseul taught Vivi how to play piano. Now that Haseul has gone deaf, and is struggling to hold on to her love of piano, Vivi returns to say goodbye.





	Piano

Haseul’s fingers danced across the piano keys, as she closed her eyes, and imagined what the notes would look like. She imagined vividly what she once could hear. She saw a light flash. Someone was knocking at her door. 

Haseul’s fingers ached as she stopped playing. Her bones felt hollow, broken, as she stepped away from the piano.   
Vivi stared at her and was surprised. The color had drained from a once energetic face. Her ears were covered, as Vivi knew they would be. Vivi remembered when she first met Haseul for piano. She had wanted to relearn it in Korea. She remembered Haseul, the warm mentor encapsulated and consumed by music. She had looked so beautiful and light when playing music, when her skillful hands graced the piano, it was akin to magic. 

When Vivi stopped taking lessons, but continued to come to Haseul’s house, she would cook for her while she played. They made their own music, the sizzling of food in the pan, the changing in speed of the notes. They both made their own art, and when they came together, it was fireworks.

Fireworks never last forever.

Vivi went back to China for work, Haseul had her mental break, and then one year later, lost her ability to hear. Vivi came to say goodbye, but felt guilty. Haseul had been drained of life when she had been robbed of sound. It wasn’t being deaf that was Haseul’s problem, there was nothing wrong with being deaf. Haseul’s whole life had been centered around her piano. When she lost her piano, she lost the one thing she had centered her life on. Vivi placed her hands by Haseul as they played the piano together. It had been a year since their hands worked together on the keys. When they brushed hands, Vivi made eye contact with Haseul’s trembling hands, as Haseul ended the song, and laid her hands over Vivi.

“I wish I could hear your voice one last time.” Haseul sighed turning to her. “I came to say goodbye.” Vivi sighed, feeling riddled with guilt. Vivi always felt that the piano had come before her. That Haseul’s hands always lingered over the piano rather than her.

But now everything had changed.

Vivi removed her hands from Haseul’s and placed them on the keys one last time. She felt Haseul’s head leaning on her shoulder as she played, the vibrations of the piano lulling Haseul to a peaceful place. “I love you.” Vivi whispered to an asleep Haseul. In the deadly quiet, Vivi understood the peace and the pain that Haseul lived in. From living, thriving in a world of music, to waking up in a world of silence. “Goodbye.” Vivi smiled, closing the piano for the last time, and walking out of the home she had spent most of her first year in Korea in, and into the sunshine.


End file.
